References and Cameos in other media
Annoying Orange *"Pacmania" Pacman is in the kitchen, and Orange takes up his place in the game. Becoming Human *"Episode 5" Pac-man is shown graffitied by the door. Bloom County *In a 1994 comic strip Pac-Man appers in a caffe with Opus complaining about his life The Cleaveland Show *In one episode when a guy mentions he wants to play Ms. Pac-Man Cleaveland dies just like Pac-Man. CollegeHumor * "Pac-man ghosts discuss TV" Clyde has never seen 24. The other ghosts laugh at it. Dick and Dom in da bungalo *In one of the episodes, Pac-man and The Ghosts show up. Drawn Together * "Gay Bash"- It is reveld that Ms. Pac-Man was realy Pac-Man in drag Family Guy *"Stuck together torn apart" 3 of the ghosts try to cheer Pac-man up after breaking up with Ms. Pacman. *"Stewie Griffin The untold story" Stewie and Brian are playing Pac-man. *"Meet the Quagmires" Peter plays "Menstral Ms. Pac-man" Futurama * In one episode, Pac-man is the general. Hee gets shot by a Space Invader & dies. Then Ms. Pac-man come & starts sobbing over him. ICarly * "IStage an Invintion"- This episode includes a spoof video game of Pac-Man called "Pak-Rat". Looney Tunes * "Beep Beep" There is a close up of a mine were the Coyote & Road Runner go to, and it looks like Pac-man. *"Taz-man" The game is a parody of Pac-man. Off the Mark *In a 2011 comic strip Ms. Pac-man catches Pac-man wearing her bows. Phineas and Ferb * "Disney Channel logo Dr. Doofs computer plays the game over sond from Pac-man * "Gaming the System" The sound of the ghosts eyes floating can be heard * "Undercover Carl" Ferb eats chease just like Pac-man Robot Chicken * "Tubba-Bubba's Now Hubba-Hubba" There is a scene that parodies The Matrix and Pac-man. Scott Pilgrim VS The World (film) *When they are playing a ninja game, Scott tells Knives that Pac-Man was going to be called Puck-Man, but it was changed due to scratching out a bit of the "P", making it into an "F". *When trying to impress Ramona, Scott tells her the same thing he told Knives. Scrubs *A Ms. Pac-Man machine is the focus of several scenes in episode "My Own Private Practice Guy" of the TV show Scrubs. The Todd comments "Oh Ms. Pac-man I would sex that bow right off your head. Eat those dots you naughty, naughty girl." Dr. Kelso is also an expert at the game, with an impossibly high score of 40,000,000.[10 SpongeBob SquarePants *"Just one bite" Squidward is eating Krabby-Patties, and it looks like Pac-man. The Simpsons * "Homer & Neds Hail Marry Pass"- Pac-man & Ms. Pac-man get married * "I Married Marge"- Mr. Burns plays Ms. Pac-man The Muppets * "Comic strip by Guy and Brad" Robin earns a badge for playing the game. *"Fraggle Rock: Episode 114" A video game has the sound effects from the game. *In a DxD video, Kermit does an impression of Pac-man. *"Elmo's world Teeth" Elmo plays a game of Pac-man, but Pac-man is replaced by clacking teeth. Tiny Toon Adventures * "Gang Busters" Buster Bunny & Plucky Duck play Pac-man using their eyes with simular sound effects (which was the "waka waka"). *"Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts loose" There is a game that is like Pac-man. Waynes World *In the 1992 movie Waynes World Wayne Cambell (played by Mike Myers) asks what is the diffrence between Pac-Man & Ms. Pac-Man is "really". Noah Vanderhof says she had a bow in her hair making Wayne telling him to get out of town. Category:Parodies